


[Podfic of] Unspoken

by exmanhater



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Their relationship is based on things that need not be voiced. As the years pass and the war rages on, deeds more than words tie them ever closer together.





	[Podfic of] Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unspoken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528244) by [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2S9xBHi) [4.4 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2Rb0JOd) [5.8 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 07:53

**Streaming:**  



End file.
